Return to Sauria
by Novagon
Summary: After the Aparoid invasion, Fox and Krystal return to Sauria to uncover a piece of Krystal's past.
1. Prologue

Two hours before the beginning of Starfox Adventures…..

It was a stormy night on planet Sauria. Amid the darkness, rain, and lightning, there was a dark shape moving towards the ground, held up by rocket boosters. It was a Cerinian Shuttle. Landing near a large castle-like ruin, the shuttle landed, and the ramp opened. Out from the shuttle stepped two humanoid foxes. One was a male fox in a green tunic and black tights. Strapped to his back was a golden, single-edged sword. His fur was brown, with several darker markings. His name was Sabre. Stepping out behind him was a blue furred female vixen. She wore a golden bra-like top and a yellow loincloth, along with a pair of golden sandals. Around her neck was a green emerald necklace with a golden frame that Sabre had given her. In her left hand was a long spear-shaped staff. This was Sabre's foster sister, Krystal. Krystal and Sabre were the only survivors of the doomed planet of Cerinia. They had come to Sauria to answer a distress call, hoping it would bring them closer to solving the mysteries of their home world's destruction.

"You alright, my dear?" Sabre asked Krystal. She nodded before replying "we need to be ready for anything." For the next five minutes, Sabre and Krystal trekked towards the horizon, seeing by light of the occasional lightning strike. As the two approached a cliff, a Pterodactyl-like creature swooped down from the cliff above. A CloudRunner. "Hello, offworlders, My name is Kite." the CloudRunner said. Sabre and Krystal both bowed before Kite and Krystal asked "We were answering a distress call, do you know where it came from. Kite's smile could be seen, even in the darkness of the night. "Krazoa Palace." Kite answered.

The three were startled as a loud screech rang out and a large, yellow bipedal dinosaur leaped down from the cliff. It was clad in armor and held a spiked mace. Sabre whipped out his sword. "FLEE, MY DEAR!" Sabre shouted to Krystal, who promptly leapt onto Kite's back andslapped his shoulder blades. Kite flapped his wings and took flight hurriedly towards Krazoa Palace.

The SharpClaw brought his mace above his head and swung down. Sabre suddenly rolled out of the way as the mace struck the ground. The Sharpclaw lifted it up and swung sideways, but Sabre dodged again. Sabre waited for the moment to attack. The SharpClaw suddenly threw a dagger and it hit Sabre's chest but it did not kill him. Instead a huge pain went through his body as he fell to his knees. He realized he had been pierced by a poisonous dagger. He turned over and over, then saw The SharpClaw looming over him, swinging his mace. The last thing Sabre saw before darkness was one of the mace's spikes in his face.

Krystal looked back from Kite's back to the spot where the fight had broken out. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks as she sadly whispered "_Sabre_." Krystal turned back around, closing the fingers of her right hand around her emerald necklace….


	2. Chapter 1

Krystal shot up in bed, tears running down her face. Looking around. she saw her bed, the dresser, the mirror above it. But most importantly, she saw the window separating her room from the emptiness of space. Krystal climbed up out of her bed, and put on a bathrobe over her nightgown. She needed something to clear her thoughts. As she walked down the Great Fox's hallway, Krystal noticed Fox's door was slightly ajar. Peering in, she saw Fox sitting near his bed, in a thinking position. Krystal knocked on the door, and Fox answered "Come in."

As Krystal walked in, Fox turned around to see her. "What is it, Krystal?" Krystal could sense in Fox's thoughts that he was worried about her. Krystal sat down next to Fox and began "Nightmares. Of my first night on Sauria." Fox's eyes slightly widened at the mention of this, as he knew her experience on Sauria was not a pleasant one. "Fox, I need to go back to Sauria. There is a door to my past that needs to be shut." Foox nodded. "I see. But the SharpClaw tribe and the RedEyes are still on the loose. I will go with you, Krystal." Krystal slightly smiled at Fox. "Thank you, Fox. You reming of hi-" Krystal's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink as she clapped a hand over her mouth. She knew Fox had feelings beyond friendship for her, and didn't want to jeopardize them. Fox wondered what was wrong, but eventually decided it was none of his business. "We'll go tomorrow morning, then?" Krystal nodded, her cheeks fading back to blue as she left Fox's room and returned to her own room.

As the Great Fox settled in orbit around Sauria, Fox and Krystal got into their Arwings. "You two have fun on your little date!" Falco Lombadi, the team's ace pilot called over the radio. Fox rolled his eyes slightly, and primed the engines as the two Arwings took off and flew down to the Dinosaur Planet below.

As they landed outside the Walled City, the ground shook as Prince Tricky came leaping out to greet them. "FOX! KRYSTAL!" Fox sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Tricky. We're here to uncover a piece of Krystal's past." Krystal walked up to Tricky and patted him on the head. "Good to see you, Tricky." she said. Tricky turned his head to a path carved into the cliffside. "This path leads over the Mountain and comes out behind the WarpStone at ThornTail Hollow." he said. As honorary Earthwalker tribe members, you may use this shortcut." Smiling, Flox and Krystal waved goodbye to Tricky as they crossed over the Mountain and into ThornTail Hollow.


	3. Chapter 2

A clear sky shone over the Krazoa Palace on Dinosaur Planet. The spirits had been returned, and all was peaceful once again. The SharpClaw soldier patrolling the roof was taking a small break. _Nothing ever happens here anymore, _he thought. _All we do is sit around and laze. Life was much more exciting when I worked for the General._

Many years ago, Fox McCloud had defeated General Scales and his manipulator, the mad Venomian scientist Andross. The evil General that had oppressed the SharpClaw, making them act as soldiers, had fallen in the final Krazoa Shrine, though everyone still wasn't quite sure how it had happened. But the point was that Scales was finally defeated.

Suddenly a sound came from the direction of the sixth Krazoa Shrine. The SharpClaw leapt up, his spear in his hands, calling, "Who's there? Show yourself!" He walked to the Shrine entrance portal, seeing no one around. _Could they have gone into the Shrine? _he thought curiously, stepping onto the warp.

He was gripped for a moment with the strange feeling of disintegration, then reintegration. At his presence, the gate of the Shrine opened, and he stepped in. "Who's there?" he called once again.

The SharpClaw barely saw a green flash before twin hooks raked across his face, and the force of the blow knocked him out. Stepping onto the exit was a huge, hulking Sharpclaw. He was clad in form-hugging leather armor, a horned helmet on his head, and bore a large, golden, single-edged sword sheathed at his side. His left hand had been replaced by a two-pronged metal claw.

Teleporting out of the shrine, the large Sharpclaw stepped out into the orange light of the setting sun and let out a roar. General Scales had returned.

Krystal suddenly grasped her head and screamed. Fox turned around, alert. "Krystal! what's wrong?" Krystal looked at Fox with tears in her eyes. "I just felt a mighty evil presence at Krazoa Palace. We have to stop it!" Krystal bounded up to the WarpStone before Fox could respond, but he took her word and followed.

"Ah, thah heroes of Dinosahr Planet! Where can ah send yah, mon?" the WarpStone said to Fox and Krystal. Fox spoke up. "We need to go to Krazoa Palace Immediately!" The WarpStone raised a stone eyebrow in confusion, but did not question his users. The two teammates climbed onto the WarpStone's hand as he blew his breath and sent them to their destination...


	4. Chapter 3

Arriving at Krazoa Palace, Fox and Krystal slowly approached the gate leading into the fortress. As they approached a corner, Krystal took out her staff and motioned for Fox to wait. Fox was about to protest, but he remembered that Krystal was a Telepath: she could mentally call for help if she needed it.

Seeing a large group of SharpClaw grunts, Krystal snuck up behind one and drove her staff into his back. The Shapclaw screeched in pain as it died. Suddenly, she felt a sharp strike to the back of the head; she was knocked down on the ground. The pain lingered on, and Krystal lay on the ground, with her eyes tightly closed. She felt someone pick her arm up with considerable force, and start to drag her body along the ground. She opened her eyes to see a Sharpclaw grunt, carrying her to a tall Sharpclaw soldier.

She quickly unleashed the force of her staff across the grunt's spine, knocking him down. The rest of the Sharpclaw saw this, and charged at her, striking her violently across the head with their clubs. Krystal tried to fight back, but she was quickly overwhelmed, and lost consciousness. The Sharpclaw dragged her away.

Hearing a scream, Fox rushed around the corner with his blaster drawn. But nothing was there, except for Krystal's staff on the ground. Picking it up, Fox suddenly heard Krystal's voice in his head. "Fox, he's back!" 'Who?' Fox thought. "The SharpClaw General! Scales! He's returned! I've been captured! HELP ME!" Krystal was cut off as she made a choking sound. Fox's eyes widened. Krystal had once more been captured! holstering his blaster and slinging the staff across his back, Fox took off running, following the grunts' footprints.


	5. Chapter 4

Krystal awoke to find herself on her knees with her wrists bound. She was on the roof of the Krazoa Palace. "Awake, I see." Krystal turned to the speaker. 'No!' she thought. "You're supposed to be-dead!" she cried out. "Oh, yes, everyone thought I was dead, but I had only passed out! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT GENERAL SCALES!" Scales threw his head back and howled with sick laughter. Krystal quickly sent Fox a telepathic message to warn him. Three minutes later, Scales was still laughing, when he was suddenly interrupted by the screams of his SharpClaw grunts, followed by running footsteps. They all fell to the ground, with large wounds covering them, and over them stood Fox.

Scales cackled slightly. "Fox McCloud, savior of Dinosaur Planet. I feel I should be honored to stand in your presence." Fox drew his blaster and fired. Scales easily leaped away from the blasts and skittered up the wall. Fox pressed the trigger agin, but nothing happened. The blaster was out of energy. Sighing, Fox threw down his blaster and drew Krystal's Staff. "It's over, Scales. You will never rule Sauria again." "We shall see." Scales replied. "But one thing is for certain. Tomorrow, the Lylat system will be mourning your demise!" Scales drew the sword from his belt. Krystal's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. "SABRE!" she cried.

Roaring, Scales leaped forward at Fox with both his sword and double hook raised, intending to cut him to pieces. Fox raised his staff and twirled it in a circle, deflecting both of Scales's blows. Slightly staggering from the force of the block, Scales attempted to whip Fox with his tail. Fox jumped back and swung Krystal's staff at Scales's face. He shouted in pain as the tip of the staff scratched his nose.

A loud noise resounded across the roof. It sounded like shifting stone. Fo, Krystal, and Scales all turned to look at the source of the noise-one of the Krazoa statues had turned its head towards them. Scales suddenly felt slightly lightheaded as he suddenly was lifted off the ground by a mysterious, invisible force. "What- NOOOOOOO!" As Scales rose up into the air, he began to explode into white light. "ARRRRRGH!"With one final burst of light, Scales's sword fell to the floor, and the skies turned blue again.

General Scales was defeated.

Fox ran over to Krystal and slit the chain binding her wrists. "We did it!" Fox shouted with joy, but Krystal walked over to the fallen sword Scales had dropped and cradled it in her arms, tears running down her face.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" Fox asked, walking over. Krystal turned toward Fox and held the sword up. "This sword once belonged to my childhood friend, Sabre."


	6. Chapter 5

On the shores of Cape Claw, Fox had finished digging the hole for the grave. Krystal came up to the hole and laid Sabre's sword in it. As Fox grabbed the handfuls of sand he had dug up, Krystal fell to her knees and whispered a prayer. As Fox finished filling in the hole, he did the same.

"Please forgive me for leaving you to lose against the SharpClaw. I was so intent on answering the distress call, that I forgot our love, my brother. If I could have reversed this curse I would. Rest in peace, Sabre."

Krystal opened her eyes and stood.

"I have taken everything from you, and I can't even give you the decency of a proper grave marker. No one here can read the language I write. I don't write in Cerinian or Saurian. It just looks like faceless symbols to them. To conclude, I don't expect forgiveness from you. I've done disgusting things to everyone, things that would make a hardened monster weep. I'm going to become you, because there is a girl who needs me, who needs _you_ to come back. I'm so sorry, Sabre. I've done all I can."

Fox wiped a tear from his eye. He did not know much about Sabre, aside from the story Krystal had told him about her childhood except that they had strong feelings for one another.

"I'm sorry."

"Krystal, it's not all your fault," Fox said, patting Krystal on the shoulder.

The two embraced, hugging tighter than ever. Fox didn't anticipate any of this, but he was glad to be with his Krystal again. After the long hug, Krystal spoke again.

"I'm here to stay this time, Fox. I promise," she vowed, smiling at her lover.

Fox smiled back at her. "Krystal, I promise we can be together now. I will retire from Star Fox for you. To never fight again is a hard thing to ask of a warrior, but you are all I ever wanted…"

Before Fox could continue, Krystal kissed his lips as passionately as she could. Fox returned the kiss, holding Krystal in his arms blissfully. He would settle down with the woman of his dreams and leave Star Fox behind. He knew Falco and Slippy would understand; they were all becoming quite old as it was anyway.

As Fox and Krystal took off to go back to ThornTail Hollow, Fox was almost given pause when he swore he could hear a faint whisper on the ocean breeze.

_"All is forgiven, Fox. Take good care of my dear Krystal. __You are meant to be together. It was your destiny. Together as one, you will bring peace._ I know you'll do right by her. _Thank you, and goodbye."_


	7. Epilogue

Krystal and Fox watched as the the sun set behind them, in front of their new home in ThornTail Hollow. Construction workers had come from Corneria all the way to Sauria to build a House for the newly wed saviors of the Lylat System.

Every day, Krystal had gone down to Cape Claw to visit Sabre's grave, but she knew she needed to move on. she had found her true love, Fox McCloud.

Trying to comfort her, Fox rested on hand on Krystal's swollen belly. He felt the faint kicks of their first child beneath his hand.

"Will you miss them?" she asked softly. "All those we leave behind?"

Fox kissed Krystal's cheek gently before pulling her into his arms. "Of course I will miss them. But there is nothing to fear any longer. I know they will be safe and happy... all of them. All I need I have, right here."

After a spell of silence, Fox whispered, "If it's a boy... what do you think of naming him Sabre?"

Krystal was silent for a long moment before she looked up at him. Her eyes were swimming in tears and she was smiling. "And if it is a girl," Krystal began softly, resting her cheek against his chest, "we shall name her Fara."

And as the two suns set beneath the horizon of Planet Sauria, One shimmered as orange as the volcanoes in Moon Mountain Pass, while the other was the brilliant yellow of the stars that now dotted the night sky.

**THE END**


End file.
